Pequeño ángel
by Neith15
Summary: Butch y Kaoru son los criminales más buscados de la nación, y por un tiempo desaparecen del mapa. Desgraciadamente son encontrados, separados y sentenciados a muerte. ¿Qué sucederá cuando cinco armas apunten a Kaoru para acabar con su vida, frente a los ojos de Butch? ¿Ese será el final? Poca participación de las otras parejas.
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **_**no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

_**Universo alterno**_

_**Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

**_Story: Pequeño ángel_**

_**Summary: ****Butch y Kaoru son los criminales más buscados de la nación, y por un tiempo desaparecen del mapa. Desgraciadamente son encontrados, separados y sentenciados a muerte. ¿Qué sucederá cuando cinco armas apunten a Kaoru para acabar con su vida, frente a los ojos de Butch? ¿Ese será el final? **_

_**By: Neith15**_


	2. Pequeño ángel

**Pequeño ángel**

La ciudad de Tokio había sido aterrorizada por una de las tres parejas de criminales más buscadas de la década. Habían estado siguiendo el rastro de los bandidos y cuando pensaban estar un paso delante de ellos, la situación daba un giro drástico, pues les ganaban en inteligencia y malicia. Cinco vehículos de policías seguían a toda velocidad al auto negro robado manejado por su presa más peligrosa, Butch. Un joven atractivo de veintidós años de cuerpo musculoso y delgado, hermosos ojos verdes tan profundos como la oscuridad de su ambición y el cabello negro peinado en puntas, sin olvidar a su acompañante, Kaoru, una joven de veintiún años de edad, ardientemente sexy, sensual, tentadora y hermosa, igual o más peligrosa que su acompañante, pues tenía la transparente habilidad de conseguir lo que quería con una sonrisa, una mirada y un beso en la mejilla. Delgada y de cuerpo voluptuoso naturalmente, de cabello negro como la noche y rebelde como el mar, de unos hipnotizantes, seductores y misteriosos ojos de un verde claro, que podían considerarse joyas invaluables.

Ella le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante quien al sentirse observado se la devolvió con una sonrisa seductora, se besaron en medio de la adrenalina, sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que eran perseguidos por todo el cuerpo de policía de la ciudad. Él sonrió socarrón en medio del beso y para finalizar mordió el labio de su novia.

\- ¿Qué dices? - habló junto con una sonrisa landina al verla llevarse los dedos a los labios sangrantes -. ¿Nos reunimos con ellos o desaparecemos por un tiempo?

Ella pareció pensarlo divertida y por el espejo lateral del coche vio los autos que los perseguían varios kilómetros atrás intentando alcanzarlos siendo obvio que nunca sucedería. Se relamió la sangre sintiendo el sabor a menta de él, aún impregnado en sus labios, combinado con el óxido de la sangre.

\- Creo que debemos desaparecer - dijo por fin -, te tengo una gran sorpresa.

Sin esperar más, aceleró el automóvil desapareciendo de la vista de los perros falderos del gobierno y ella recostó la cabeza cansada. Soltó un suspiro imaginando las maldiciones que los policías lanzarían al verlos desaparecer. Eso le divertía mucho aunque era una lástima que no pudiera verlos de cerca para reírse de sus expresiones.

\\\\\

_\- Nadie sabe del paradero de la segunda pareja de criminales más buscada de la nación, Butch y Kaoru - _anunció un conductor del noticiero vespertino -._ La policía trabaja arduamente para encontrarlos y arrestarlos. Tienen cargos penales por asesinato, robo a mano armada, corrupción, fraude, allanamiento, secuestro, falsificación y conocidos por tráfico ilegal de drogas._

El varón apagó el televisor y enfocó su verdosa e imponente mirada en la chica que dormía a su lado completamente tranquila. Acarició su rebelde cabellera y depositó cariñosamente un beso sobre su mejilla. Gracias a él, ella se había adentrado a esa vida de peligros y delincuencia, ahora se arrepentía de haberla conocido como un maldito secuestrador cuando ella tenía apenas dieciséis años y él diecisiete. Así de loco sonaba, la había secuestrado y el amor había surgido de la adrenalina y excitante aventura del peligro. Durante el tiempo que la privó de su libertad había tenido el gusto de quitarle su virginidad con el permiso de la chica y desde entonces no la pudo olvidar, ni siquiera cuando la dejó en libertad y ella ni siquiera lo delató. Tanto había llamado su atención que durante un año la espió sin que se enterará, se encargó de alejar a todo imbécil que se le había intentado acercar y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, la secuestró de nuevo, terminando en su cama.

Pero la amaba, ella tenía algo único que le encantaba y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir de su lado, no quería perderla, menos ahora que dependía de él.

Ya habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que habían desaparecido del mapa luego de que ella le diera una gran noticia.

Un fuerte golpe en la entrada lo alertó, la chica se levantó aturdida y lo último que vio fue como varios hombres vestidos de negro entraban armados a la habitación. Kaoru perdió el conocimiento y él fue noqueado por el líder de los uniformados, sin tener tiempo de poder hacer algo para protegerla.

\\\\\

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! - gritó a todo pulmón Butch, hecho una bestia -. ¡Déjenme verla!

Un hombre que lo vigilaba le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Él levantó la mirada enfurecido y escupió sangre en la ropa del policía, quien indignado se limpió con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! - le proporcionó otro golpe en el rostro, nadie se metía con él y salía impune, primero se las cobraba -. La verás, sólo ten un poco de paciencia, serás testigo de su sentencia y no podrás hacer nada para detener el peso de la ley que recaerá sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó desconcertado.

\- Son un peligro para la humanidad así que nos dieron permiso de hacer lo que quisiéramos con ustedes - dijo socarronamente la autoridad, satisfecho del miedo que había germinado en el criminal -. Así que...

\- ¡No se atrevan a tocarla! - gritó más enojado que antes -. Ella no tiene nada que ver, yo soy el único culpable.

\- Tu castigo será verla morir frente a ti, desgraciado, esa será tu condena - dijo antes de irse del lugar.

Butch quedó completamente aturdido, con el terror de verla morir frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y soltó varias lágrimas, maldiciendo su vida por no poder protegerla, por no poder tener una buena vida para que los dos vivieran juntos, felices y en paz. Soltó improperios, gritos de frustración y uno que otro golpe a la pared que le costó un par de nudillos lastimados.

\\\\\

Le sirvieron un plato de sopa y un vaso con agua. Observó a la enfermera salir del lugar y justo cuando cerró la puerta, se levantó fastidiada, lanzó a un lado la bandeja de comida y finalmente ocultó el rostro entre las manos, serena, sin demostrar una pizca de debilidad, el cansancio ganaba sobre su cuerpo, más que el propio miedo. Observó su enorme camisón y quiso matarse en ese instante, necesitaba verlo, sin él se sentía desprotegida y aterrada. Se pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos y suspiró. Tenía que calmarse, no podía perder el control por algo tan pequeño, tenía que ingeniárselas para hacer algo y salir viva de ahí e ir por Butch.

De nuevo abrieron la puerta dejando ver a dos guardias corpulentos, intimidantes y altos. Esposaron sus muñecas y la guiaron por un largo pasillo oscuro, húmedo y apestoso. El tiempo pareció detenerse pues sintió que nunca llegaban a un lugar en específico, caminaron sin detenerse por varios minutos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta de metal. Uno de los guardias la abrió haciendo un horrible sonido por la falta de uso e ingresaron a la habitación donde había cinco soldados armados. La guiaron hasta una columna de concreto en medio de la habitación y antes de que le quitaran el camisón de hospital escuchó que varias personas entraban reteniendo a alguien que gritaba.

\- ¡Suéltenme! - reconoció su masculina voz -. ¡Les juro que se arrepentirán de esto!

Dejó de gritar cuando la vio y sus miradas chocaron por breves segundos, logrando despertar más de mil sentimientos en un segundo, el miedo de ver morir al otro, el coraje de no poder hacer nada, la tristeza de verlo golpeado y asustado por ella, todo en una sola mirada que fue suficiente para decirse lo mucho que se amaban. Uno de los hombres despojó a Kaoru del camisón, dejándolo caer a sus pies y la ataron con los brazos sobre la cabeza exponiendo su cuerpo en ropa interior negra, resaltando principalmente su vientre abultado de ocho meses. Butch gritó.

\- ¡Kaoru, perdóname! - soltó una lágrima.

Ella le sonrió tranquila intentando transmitirle confianza y calmarlo pero no lo logró. Observó a todos los los hombres uniformados dentro de la estancia y detuvo su mirada en una mujer de cabellos naranjas con traje de policía, tenía unos lentes negros de sol cubriendo sus ojos, detrás del soldado de en medio que le dispararía. Sonrió burlona y luego apartó la mirada desinteresada, fingiendo estudiar el lugar con la intención de evitar la mirada de todas esas personas. Se sintió asustada por su pequeño, después de todo estaba pagando por sus horribles pecados.

\- ¡Kaoru Matsubara! - llamó un hombre -. Ex heredera de la fortuna Matsubara, se le acusa de asesinato, robo a mano armada, corrupción, fraude, allanamiento, y cómplice de Butch Him. ¿Cómo se declara?

\- Culpable - soltó deliberadamente.

Su vista se posó en un chico rubio de ojos azules con unas adorables pecas en las mejillas, el cabello entre peinado y desordenado. Era un uniformado, de cuerpo delgado y musculoso, era el segundo que le dispararía de izquierda a derecha. Luego observó a un joven pelinaranja a un lugar del rubio, igualmente uniformado de cuerpo alto y delgado, espalda ancha y unos lentes oscuros que cubrían su mirada, era el cuarto que le dispararía de izquierda a derecha. Después la enfocó en una rubia de ojos celestes opacados por unos lentes de descanso, uniformada y de cuerpo esbelto. Estaba cerca de los dos guardias que detenían a Butch, como acompañante.

\- Se le sentencia a pena de muerte, el feto no tendrá voto alguno en la situación y para no dejar una vida solitaria principalmente por tener padres criminales sufrirá las mismas consecuencias que sus progenitores.

De nuevo apartó la mirada desinteresada.

\- ¡No! - gritó Butch -. ¡Suéltenla!

\- Preparados - dijo el hombre ignorando las súplicas de Butch.

Los cincos soldados armados levantaron sus armas.

\- Listos.

Cada uno posicionó el dedo sobre el gatillo.

\- ¡Fuera!

Jalaron del gatillo y varios disparos se escucharon. Butch soltó un gran suspiro luego de contener la respiración inconscientemente.

El rubio giró a su izquierda y le disparó al soldado de su lado. El pelinaranja giró a su derecha y asesinó al soldado que segundos antes estaba en el extremo opuesto al anterior. La mujer de cabellos naranjas y lentes de sol le disparó desde atrás al soldado de en medio, directo al cerebro y cuando el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, sonrió burlona. Mientras tanto, la rubia le proporcionó un gran golpe en los testículos al guardia de su lado soltando a Butch en el instante, quien se encargó de noquearlos completamente antes de salir corriendo a rescatar a su amante.

\- Kaoru - dijo antes de besarla desesperadamente -, me hubieras dicho que ellos estaban aquí.

La volvió a besar mientras posaba ambas manos sobre el vientre de la mujer con cuidado, intentando establecer una especie de conexión entre su primogénito y él, repentinamente sintió una patada y abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba una respuesta rápida.

\- ¿Lo sentiste? - la curiosidad de Kaoru se reflejó en su tono de voz.

\- Lo sentí, me ha pateado - exclamó feliz.

\- Creo que le gustará la adrenalina - comentó tiernamente -, igual que su padre y tíos.

El hombre que había dictado la sentencia sacó un arma de su uniforme y apuntó a la espalda de Butch. La rubia, como la más rápida de los seis, corrió hacia él sin titubear y con una patada voladora mandó lejos de su vista el arma. Sacó una del cinturón del rubio y le apuntó la cabeza.

\- Si te metes con uno - amenazó fríamente -, te metes con todos y el resultado no te gustará.

Y jaló el gatillo acabando con la vida del hombre que atentó contra sus compañeros de equipo, más que eso, su pequeña familia.

\- Deberíamos salir del país - sugirió la pelinaranja justo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes de sol dejando ver por fin, sus orbes rosas.

\- ¿Escuché mal, Momoko? - preguntó el rubio confuso -. Toda una vida hemos estado aquí, prácticamente aquí tenemos algo que comer.

Momoko lo observó serena ante la negativa de su compañero, luego volteó a ver a la rubia y alzó una ceja confundida. Tal vez no debió hablar tan deliberadamente frente a Boomer, que parecía no entender la situación. Sin embargo, ya había propuesto la mejor alternativa para salir de esa vida de delincuencia y peligro, sólo faltaba que los chicos entendieran.

\- Miyako - llamó a su amiga -. ¿Aún no le haz dicho?

La nombrada se sonrojó fuertemente y negó levemente con la cabeza. Solía ser la más calmada pero al mismo tiempo la más entregada de las tres mujeres, un día podía ser una joven perdida en una de las calles más peligrosas de la ciudad y al día siguiente la asesina más despiadada si tocabas a cualquiera de ellos cinco. Desde que habían decidido ser equipo se consideraban una familia y como tal, se cuidaban sin titubear. Por eso al enterarse que la pareja "Verde", apodo que Kaoru y Butch eligieron para identificarse en clave, habían sido localizados y posteriormente arrestados, supieron de inmediato que no estarían completamente seguros y que tampoco lo librarían fácilmente. Así que sin perder tiempo, no importando que estuviesen al otro lado del país, acudieron a su rescate.

\- ¿Decirme qué? - preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

El varón de cabellera naranja sonrió divertido ante la espera de la reacción de su hermano menor, Boomer. Era difícil de creer que fuera tan despistado como para no darse cuenta cuando incluso él mismo ya sospechaba lo que afirmarían en ese momento.

\- Boomer - llamó su novia tímidamente, este la miró curioso -, estoy embarazada.

Él abrió los ojos y la boca exageradamente. Ahora entendía la sugerencia anterior. Brick, como el mayor de los tres comenzó a carcajearse ante la reacción de Boomer. Sin embargo su novia, Momoko, lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa landina, la misma expresión burlona que le regalaba siempre que ella sabía algo que él no, pero que cambiaba la vida de ambos como las pocas veces que se la había visto justo antes de suceder un cambio relevante en sus vidas. El chico paró de reír al entender:

\- No puede ser, Momoko ¡¿tú también?!

\- Sí Brick, por eso propongo que debemos dejar la vida criminal y salir del país para estabilizarnos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - secundó Butch mientras ayudaba a Kaoru a vestirse con la bata -. Después de lo que nos sucedió hoy, no pienso arriesgar la vida de ellos de nuevo.

\- Sinceramente no tenía planeado quedar encinta - comentó Miyako pensativa -, sucede que Boomer es un despreocupado en la cama.

Los dos hermanos mayores del rubio voltearon a verlo burlones, este se sonrojó al instante. Odiaba ser el más pequeño de la línea familiar porque sus hermanos se creían con derecho de burlarlo sin remordimiento alguno, pero hizo a un lado su irritación para enfocar su completa atención en la nueva noticia que su novia le había dado, seguía sin poder creer la idea que de ahora en adelante sería papá.

\- Hermanito - se burló Brick -, deberías dejar de ser tan calenturiento.

\- Habla - intervino Momoko sonriente, a veces le gustaba defender a su cuñado porque así podía molestar a Brick fácilmente - el que no usa protección.

Él se sonrojó ante la mirada verdosa de Butch, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada indignado, fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba Momoko.

\- No sonrías que ahora tienes poco tiempo para sacarlos del país - refunfuñó el mayor.

Butch se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

\- Lamento interrumpir su animada...plática - habló por primera vez Kaoru -, pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar como si estuviéramos en una fiesta.

Sus dos mejores amigas se le acercaron y la abrazaron con dulzura, acariciaron su abultado vientre y luego se tocaron el propio. Brick y Boomer sonrieron tiernamente, ellas tenían razón, no podían arriesgar a su nueva familia. Lo que alguna vez vieron tan lejano durante su infancia, ahora se cumplía frente a sus ojos, todo gracias a ellas.

\- Vamos - ordenó Brick.

Todos lo siguieron hasta la salida trasera del edificio y sonrieron al ver frente a ellos tres autos deportivos. Uno rojo quemado, otro negro y el último azul oscuro, sacaron las llaves de sus bolsillos y les quitaron la alarma, algo irónico pues eran los criminales más inteligentes de todo el país, que sin necesidad de esforzarse podían robar hasta casi un millón de dólares en un banco y no dejar rastro. Sin huellas, sin pruebas, no hay delito.

Cada quien se subió con su pareja a su respectivo vehículo y se alejaron del lugar que luego de cinco minutos explotó estruendosamente, levantando una gran nube de humo que cubrió el cielo nocturno, bajo los últimos rayos de sol. Había sido el plan perfecto, nadie sabría lo que había sucedido realmente y era un punto a su favor.

Kaoru acarició su vientre tranquilamente, Momoko se quitó el uniforme quedando en una ropa casual y Miyako entrelazó sus dedos con los de Boomer. Nunca se arrepentirían de la decisión que habían tomado años atrás, tampoco los abandonarían porque a pesar de las circunstancias o de las fechorías que ellos habían hecho antes de conocerlos, los amaban no importando el motivo, la razón, ni la lógica. Si aquello estaba mal, pues se consideraban culpables de amar pero ahora sería distinto, si ellos las amaban, dejarían esa vida para estabilizarse y formar la familia que muchas veces habían soñado juntos.

Ahora tenían que buscar una nueva vida para crecer a sus pequeños, sanos y a salvo.

_\\\\\_

_\- Hoy se cumple un mes de la tragedia en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Tokio y se informa que los catorce cuerpos que se encontraron carbonizados, eran de los seis criminales más buscados en un intento fallido de rescatar a Butch Him y Kaoru Matsubara. Los otros ocho cuerpos se identificaron como miembros de las autoridades del lugar, guardemos un minuto de silencio..._

Apagó la tele y sonrió burlón ante la estupidez humana. El balbuceo de su bebé en brazos hizo desaparecer sus pensamientos y lo arrulló con una canción de cuna. A su lado se encontraba su mujer, durmiendo tranquilamente, se dio la libertad de acariciar sus pálidas mejillas sin la intención de despertarla, sabía lo cansada que se encontraba luego de una larga noche cuidando de su pequeño hijo. Sin embargo, Kaoru se despertó de inmediato y se sentó a su lado somnolienta para admirar al pequeño Kojiro Matsumoto.

Ahora Koiji y Buttercup Matsumoto, eran un matrimonio feliz a las afueras de una gran ciudad que desconocía de su verdadera identidad. Besó la pequeña frente de su hijo y luego besó a su marido en los labios.

\- Mi pequeño ángel - susurró Buttercup, sonriente.

De algo estaban seguros y era que ninguno regresaría a esa vida, ahora tenían a un pequeño ángel que les recordaría el buen camino.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Neith15**_


	3. Epílogo

_**Hola.**_

_**Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**_

_**Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**_

_**Dato curioso:**_

_**1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**_

_**2\. Inspirado en ****el video musical de t.A.T.u - White Robe.**_

**_3\. El hecho de que Kaoru sea sentenciada a un fusilamiento, es debido a la mente conservadora de la sociedad y la poca humanidad que puede haber incluso en aquellos que dicen aplicar la ley._**

_**Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

**_Se despide con mucho cariño_**

**_Neith15_**


End file.
